Through Hatred Comes Love
by roguengambit
Summary: Remy is now living with the xmen, but Rogue isnt too happy about this... or is she? And what happens when can she can touch? ROMY!
1. Chapter 1

1

Disclaimer: I don't own x:men evolution or anything related to it.

**Through Hatred Comes Love**

It had been 2 weeks after the defeat of Apocalypse and everything was going back to normal. Rogue was sitting outside just thinking about everything that happened, when she felt someone tap her shoulder which was covered by her shirt. She slightly jumped at the sudden touch and turned around to see the person. She couldn't believe who she saw, it was none other than Remy.

"Remy didnt mean to scare y', chere." he said with a smirk on his face and stood in front of her.

"Gambit, what are ya doing here?" she said slightly annoyed.

"Well, Remy can see that you're happy to see him, anyway, Remy has good news."

Rogue raised an eyebrow, "A-ha, so whats the good news Gambit?"

"Remy joined the x-men, and from now on he'll be living here"

"WHAT?" Rogue said in shock.

"What y' heard cherie, Remy 's going to live here now, isnt that great?" He knew it wasnt great for her, she practically hated him ever since that time he gave her the charged card that almost blew up on her, and if that wasnt bad enough, he also kidnapped her, but he just loved annoying her and thats why he said that.

"Great? Ahma have ta live with an annoying swamp rat! How is that great? And how did they let ya in the x-men, and what about the Acolytes? Arent-"

"Wo, chill cherie," he said with his hands motioning for her to calm down. "The x-men let Remy in cuz he helped with the whole Apocalypse mess, and as for the Acolytes, Remy quitted, since he noticed that its much better living in this mansion and not been bossed around by magneto, and besides, there werent any girls there." He said the last part with a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows at Rogue.

Rogue just glared up at him and stoop up to leave, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He could smell the shampoo in her hair, and could feel her emotions. At first she was shocked, then for a split second there she was happy, but that emotion was soon replaced by anger and fear. _'Fear'_, was she scared of him?

Remy let go of Rogue and she pushed him away hard and had an angry look on her face.

"Cherie, are y' scared of Remy?" he sounded hurt.

"Just leave meh alone Gambit" she said in a low warning tone.

She wasnt scared of him, she was just scared that her powers might hurt him, but she just went inside and left Gambit there thinking.

* * *

rougengambit: Well theres my first chapter to my very first story. Hope you liked it and please review, I will really appreciated. Ima try to update soon and with longer chapters since this one was really short. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Roguengambit: Heres chapter 2, hope u lyk it and thanks for the reviews!**

Next day which was Monday morning, Rogue woke up to get ready for school, but since her alarm clock broke and Kitty forgot to wake her up, she was a little late. She went straight to the bathroom to take a shower, and she was in such a hurry that she forgot to lock the door. She quickly brushed her teeth and took her clothes off to get in the shower. About ten minutes later she was done and got out of the shower. She grabbed her towel and put it around her, then suddenly someone opened the door. Remy stared at Rogue in shock but you could tell that he liked what he saw, but he just wished she wasnt wearing the towel. Rogue let out a scream and a moment later Logan was there to see what had happened. Rogue just closed the bathroom door and got dressed. Logan grabbed Remy by the collar of his trench coat and pinned him to the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Gumbo? I want an explanation _now_" Logan never liked Remy and didnt trust him since he kidnaped Rogue and Rogue was like a daughter to him. He couldnt see how Xavier allowed him to be an x-men.

"Umm...Remy didnt know the fille was in there 'nd the door wasnt even locked, mon ami"

Logan growled and pressed him harder to the wall, it was kind of a funny sight since Remy was taller than Logan. "You think ima believe that, after all, you are a thief and could easily open a locked door.

Rogue finally got dressed and opened the door. "Logan let him go, Ah did forget to lock the door."

Logan glared at Remy but let him go anyways and said in a low but dangerous tone, "If you hurt Rogue in anyway, you're going to get it, Cajun.

Remy gulped, "Don't worry mon ami, Remy will never harm the fille" he said that and left to go outside, not wanting anymore problems with the wolverine.

When he left, Logan looked at Rogue and said, "Be careful around Gambit, kid, I don't trust him."

"Logan Ah know how to take care of mahself, and behsides what can he do, with mah powers and all..."

"There are ways around your powers, Rogue, if you cant touch him, then you cant do anything"

Rogue smiled a bit, Logan just worried too much. "Ya gotta stop worrying Logan, Remy wont hurt a fly."

"Im just looking out for you, kid, oh and by the way Scott and the others already left to school, you want me to give you a ride?"

"No thats ok, Ah'll just walk"

"Alright then hurry up cuz you're late"

* * *

Rogue walked out the door and was heading for school when she heard a very familiar, annoying voice calling her, she turned around and Remy walked up to her. 

"What do ya want Remy?" She was still a little embarrassed for what had happened earlier, but she tried to act like if nothing was wrong, and kept on walking since she was late, but he walked with her.

"Look Rogue, Remy just wants to say sorry for the whole mess in the bathroom 'nd for yesterday." He said that, but he didnt regret seeing her in just a towel...

Rogue remembered what had happened yesterday, that he pulled her to him and thought she was scared of him.

"Just forget about it Remy, and ahm late for school, so ah'll see ya latah"

He smirked, "But chere, Remy's going to school too and he needs y' to help him since he got no idea where to go"

"What? Ya going to ma school too? Arent ya a lil too old?" 'This cant be happening,' she thought.

"Remy is19 and a senior, so he just flunked 2 grades, 'nd the professor was the one who put him in the school cuz he wants him to get a high school diploma."

"And why didnt ya leave with Scott and the others?"

"Cuz Remy wanted to go with y', cheri."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Well at least yar not a junior like meh, so ah'll might not have ya in any class."

"Why do y' hate Remy so much chere?"

Rogue didnt _hate_ Remy, she just treated him bad to ignore the real feeling she had for him. But of course, she'll never admit she loved him, not even to herself, so she lied.

"Why _wouldnt_ Ah hate ya? Ya kidnaped me, nearly blew mah hand off, ya were an Acolyte, and ya wont leave meh alone!"

"Remy wont leave y' alone cuz he loves y', chere"

Rogue couldnt believe what he said, did he really love her? 'Of course not' she tought, 'hes just messing with ya lahke always n hes a pleya so don't listen to him' she told herself.

Rogue just glared at him, not knowing what to say,but luckily for her, they were in front of the school already.

* * *

Rogue was going to her 4 period, French, oh how much she hated that class. It was a multi-grade class and she had Jean and Scott in that period and that's also why she hated it, cuz they would always give each other little looks and flirt. . 

She went inside the class and sat in her seat, which was in the corner and next to this guy she didn't even know and in front of Scott. In back of her was just an empty seat.

Then to her surprise, Remy came in. Everbody stayed silent and all the girls stared at him and checked him out, well all the girls except for Rogue of course.

Remy showed the teacher a paper saying that he had this class.

"Just sit in any empty chair" She said, not even welcoming him to her class.

Remy looked around the class to see if he knew anybody and his eyes stopped at Rogue, who was glaring at him. He chuckled a little, 'Rogue will never change' he thought. He noticed that there was an empty seat behind her, so he sat there.

Rogue was hoping he didnt sit there. There were many other empty seats, why did he have to sit _there_?

"Hello cheri" he whispered to her

Rogue just ignored him.

Time passed and now Remy was poking Rogue for the millionth time with a pencil to get her attention.

Rogue couldn't take it anymore so she let her anger out. "What the fuck do you want!" she said that too loud and everybody heard.

Rogue noone uses that type of language in my class, go outside _now_!" The teacher was really pissed.

"Mis, why should _Ah_ go outside when Remy has been bothering meh the whole time!"

"Lower your voice if you don't want a detention, and you _both_ go outside then."

Remy and Rogue both got up and went outside.

"Aw why did y' have to yell that out?"

"Why did ya have to bother meh!"

"Shh, do y'want to get a detention?"

"Don't shush meh Cajun! And ya know what, Ahm tired of this, Ahm leaving"

Yer gonna skip school, cheri?

She didnt answer him, she just started to walked away.

Remy grabbed her arm and turned her so they were facing each other.

"Let meh go, Remy." she said in a warning tone.

"Look chere, if yer gonna skip, then at least let Remy go with you."

"What? No!" she tried to free herself but failed.

"Then Remy'll tell Logan y' skiped."

Rogue thought about it, and finally said. "Fine, Remy, come with meh."

* * *

**Roguengambit: well thats it, hope u lyked it. Probably on the next chapter Rogue will be able to touch! I'll try to update soon but only if u REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own x-men evolution or anything related to it.**

**Through Hatred Comes Love**

"Rogue, get out of here while Remy keeps the security busy."

"Ok but how are ya going to get out?"

Remy smirked, "Chere, Remy will fin' a way. He is a a thief after all, 'nd one thin' a thief knows how t' do well 's sneakin' out."

Rogue glared at him and muttered, "Ah figured."

* * *

Rogue was now away from the school and heading to...well she didnt really know, she was just walking around with her head down thinking about how much she hated that school, when she bumped into a man's chest. She looked up and there he was. Red on Black eyes staring down at her and that smirk that never seem to go off his face.

"So cherie, where do y' wan' t' go?"

"Ah dont know...Ah just had to get away from school."

"Why do y' hate school s' much chere?

Rogue faced the ground again, not knowing what to say. Remy noticed this and pulled her chin up so that they were facing each other.

"Y' can tell Remy anythin' cherie."

Rogue stayed quiet for a moment, but finally decided to say it. "Ah dont only hate school cuz ma teachers have it with meh, Ah also hate it cuz it's just so crowded and Ah could accidentally touch someone...and there are always people making out in practically every corner and thats something that Ah could neva do...

"Dont worry cherie, Remy knowsthat one day you'll be able t' touch, but Remy doesn't mind if y' let him touch y' now."

"If Ah touch ya, ya'll end up unconscious." On that moment she said that, herstomach growled.

Remy laughed. "Y' hungry cherie?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Well Remy knows a place y'll like t' eat."

"Really? And since when do ya know what Ah lahke?"

"Cuz Remy knows y' chere. He knows yer taste."

"Sure ya do." She said in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

Rogue and Remy arrived at a small but pretty good restaurant and sat down. When Rogue saw the menu, she froze. It was all southern food. She looked up at Remy, which was smirking like always. "So y' like what's inde menu cherie?"

"Yeah, Ah love it, Ah mean Ah havent had this type of food since the longest."

"See told y' Remy knew what y' like. Well then lets orderde food, Remy's starving."

Time passed and they were done eating and were just talking now. Rogue couldnt believe she was actually having a good time with the Cajun. She then noticed that it was getting late and said, "Remy Ah think we better go now, its getting late, and they'll noticed that we ditched school."

"Aw, but we are havin' such a good time, 'nd besides, Cyclops 'ndde red head must know that we skipped since they were in our class."

"Yeah, but they will neva tell Logan, so let's go before Logan himself finds out and gives us extra Danger Room sessions."

Remy payed for the food and now they were heading to the Institute.

"Remy, let meh go in first so that Logan wont know that we were together." She gave a weak smile, "He still doesnt trust ya a lot."

"Sure cherie, Remy will go a couple of minutes after y'."

Rogue went in the Institute hoping nobody will notice but just as she came in, her little brother popped in front of her.

"Kurt! Ya gotta stop doing that!"

Kurt had the biggest smile on his face. "Sorry sis, vut there is a surprise for you!"

"Yeah? What is it?" She said in a not so amused voice. She didn't believe him one bit and even if she did, she wouldnt think she'll like the surprise very much.

"You'll see." Kurt touched Rogue with his gloved hand and teleported them to the Proffesor's office.

The Proffesor was also smiling and Rogue had no idea what was going on.

"Ok what's this all about?" she asked.

"Rogue, we all know how much you want to be able to touch people, so we have designed something that will prevent your powers from functioning while you are wearing it."

Rogue stared in shock, still not being able to believe what the Proffesor had just said.

The Proffesor smiled again and showed her a bracelette. "If you wear this, Rogue, you will be able to touch."

"F-for real? This isn't like no trick or no dream or anythang right?"

"This is all real Rouge!" Kurt said, obviosly he was really happy for her.

The Proffesor handed Rogue the bracelette. "Well try it on."

Rogue's hands were shaking while she tried putting the bracelette on. Finally she managed to put it on and Kurt said, "Vell, take your glove off and see if it works!" He already knew it worked since he had putting it on before and he looked the same way he did with the holographic inducer and he couldn't teleport.

Rogue shakily took her glove off and stared at her bare hand.She reached it up to Kurt and touched his face. There was no pull, no memories, just the warmth of Kurt's face. She finally pulled back with a huge smile on her face. She faced the Proffesor and said, "Proffesor, A-Ah dont know what teh say. Ah mean Ah've always wanted this."

Xavier had never seen Rogue so happy, and after Apocolypse he doubted he ever would. "Rogue, I am so glad you liked it, but Im afraid that you cant take it on missions since we will probably need your powers."

Rogue nodded and did something she never thought she would do. She hugged the Proffesor and whispered, "Thank ya."

* * *

**That's it for now, sorry it was so short and thak you for every single one of you that reviewed and for those who put this story as your favorites. Oh and for BlkDiamond, Remy didn't know Rogue was taking French, he just got it cuz he knew it was going to be an easy class since he already knew french and he didnt really have to do anything. Well dont forget to review! the more reviews i get, the faster I'll update!**


End file.
